Good Morning, Beautiful
by Rui
Summary: Tenchi's POV on a certain female in his life.


**

# Good Morning, Beautiful

**

by: Yimh

[Rictorstar@aol.com][1]

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi isn't mine! Neither is ANYTHING mentioned in this story! WAH! And THANKS to whomever did create these wonderful characters! Their well-behaved hostages! 

Author's Note: This was 'inspired' by a song called, "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holy. My mom said that "If he releases it, watch it by about some..." Well You'll have to read! Please R&R!! 

* * *

Tenchi tiptoed down the hall, stepping slowly past the bedrooms of the other residents as to not wake them up. It was just before dawn, and none of them would be too happy to be woken up by his sneaking around. So he crept to the end of the hallway. Fifteen minutes after leaving his room to come on this journey he reached his destination. Sighing, the man shook his head, first for the fact that he had to play ninja in his own home, and second is that his room was just on the other side of the hall and it would have normally taken him only a minute to get here. 

But the point, he mused, was that he made it here uninterrupted. Smiling gently, Tenchi stared at the door in front of him, and slid it open, even more silent than he had been getting down the hall. The sleeping beauty inside was an extremely light sleeper and stirred at the tiniest of noises. 

Thanking God silently, Tenchi was able to snake in through the opening and shut the door again without disturbing her. Taking in a quick, soft breath, the man then padded his way over to the bedside of his beautiful dreamer, wearily of the things littering the floor as he went. His eyebrows arched as he realized that there was a cleared path from the door to the bed, and from the bed to the closet. 

Kneeling down by the side of the bed, Tenchi's smile grew. Anyone that had ever been in his position, gazing at a wonder of God, would recognize the smile to be the heart's expression of warmth and love expanding from the chest to the head. He wasn't use to this kind of feeling, though he had felt it for four years, it still was a foreign feeling in his soul. 

He had known love in many different forms, from his mother, to his slew of pets that had passed through the doors of the Maskai home, and every other type in between, but never something so demanding, irritating, sweet, charming, and innocent. 

Gingerly, he reached up a hand and stroked a piece of her bangs away from her closed eyes. Her hair was always stubborn when it was wet and down from its usual style. 

Sunlight began to spear through the curtains, and shatter the grayness of predawn that had settled in her room. Golden beams of sunshine sprinkled lightly on her face, and the sudden brightness made her groan in protest. Again, Tenchi smiled and raised his hand past her head to shade the light from her sleeping eyes. The man squinted against the life giving sun, and turned his head away slightly, just enough to avert his tender eyes away from the abuse. 

Some of the rays couldn't be stopped, and hit the base of her head, causing a golden outline of her head. Almost like a halo, Tenchi thought distantly. He was content to stay by her side for a while longer, but he heard life outside the door, someone emerging from their room. 

Sasami and Ryo-ohki, Tenchi guessed. By the time it was, she would be the only one to think of waking up, just to play 'mommy' to everyone else by cooking breakfast. Which meant that he would have to start attending to the fields and the shrine before long, and leave his angel till later. 

At this thought, Tenchi's smile melted into a slight frown. But, his mind prompted, she was the reason he worked harder, tried to do more, and never gave up when he felt like walking away. Just so that the beautiful one would be proud of him, and be happy, healthy and everything else he wanted for his angel. 

Before he realized much time passed by, he heard Sasami's young voice calling up the stairs for the others to come eat. Sadness touched his eyes, his private time with her had went by too quickly. Still, she needed to get ready and eat. Standing to his full height, Tenchi look once more over the youthful face of his angel, and then gently called her name as he shook her lightly. 

"Hmmm..?" Was her only response until her brown eyes focused on the man in front of her. 

"Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night?" Tenchi questioned, smiling down at her. 

"Daddy!" Mayuka cried cheerfully, sitting up and grabbing her father in a hug. 

"Come on." He started, scooping her out from underneath her covers, "It's time to eat."

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
